Puzzled Past (Being Edited)
by PaRaDiCe93
Summary: Sequel to Puzzled Blindness! :) I'm finally getting this up, I hope you guys will enjoy this, I've only written and rewritten a million times. You do need to read Puzzled Blindness to understand where this one is going. :) Rated T for language, and craziness :) Contains Puzzle, blind, puppy, ardent, flippant, bronze, and tendershipping :) that's boyxboy don't like don't read! :)
1. Ch 1: Recap

**Me: And here we are, with the first chapter of Puzzled Past :) I really enjoyed writing Puzzled Blindness so much, I've decided to turn it into a series, of at least 3 different ones even though the third one may only be a one ta two shot :) Anyway! :) I realize in the first one it was meant to be so that way it was boyxboy and girlxgirl with the pairings, but, I've decided to change it up a little bit. :) Now here's the shippings: Puzzle (YYxY), Puppy (SxJ), Ardent (TristanxSerenity), Flippant (DukexMai), Tender (RyouxBakura), Bronze (MalikxMarik) and technical Blind (AtemxHeba) :)**

**Yami: Nickey doesn't own YGO or anything pertaining to YGO**

**Puzzled Past**

**Chapter 1**

**Recap**

Walking down the busy streets of Domino I let my mind wander to you. Six years ago today you left for Egypt, and I lost one of my best friends. I thought he would return three years ago, but he never did. I don't know where you are Yami, but I hope you return soon. I sit on a park bench as I think back to that day, I remember it as if it were yesterday.

**_Flashback_**

_"Well, there goes our best bud" Joey said as Yami walked towards the gate._

_I stood there looking at the gate, tears filling my eyes. 'I can't let him just leave, without telling him how I feel...' I opened my mouth to tell you, but no words came out. You walked through the gate and I felt my heart break. I ran outside, tears running down my face, falling to the sidewalk. I waved at you so hard, my arm got all tingly. 'Goodbye Yami, I...' I shook my head as a tear fell down my right cheek. 'I'll miss you...'_

**_End Flashback_**

I don't know why you're not back, or if you are back, you haven't found me yet. I haven't really changed Yami. I'm still kind of short, I've grown a couple inches I suppose. My hair is still the same, my eyes are still that glittery amethyst that everyone adored. I sigh as I sit here, bored out of my mind. I'm turning twenty-one Friday, the only thing I wish for now more than anything is to see you...

I stand from the park bench that I'm sitting on and sigh, sticking my hands in my pockets. I walk past your house almost every day, well, your old house, just wondering when you're coming back. Seto asked Joey out a year after you left, Marik asked Malik out our Junior year of high school, and Ryou and Bakura got together a month later. Tristan asked out Serenity and Duke's dating Mai.

You and I used to Skype, or at least we did for a couple years after you left. I never told you how I felt, and I should've. I should've told you how I felt about you Yami... Not like I could've stopped you from going to Egypt or changed anything, and then we'd both be broken hearted. I'd rather be depressed by myself. I hope you return soon Yami, it's just not the same without you here...

**Me:Okay, short first chapter, but this was just a recap :) In case you guys didn't catch on, this was told by Yugi's P.O.V :) And as always! *Waves* Until next time guys! Goodbye! :)**


	2. Ch 2: Through his eyes

**Me: Okay, so I had this chapter written once before, but, being the person I am, I decided to change it :) Anyway, here it goes, and I hope that it turns out okay... :)**

**Puzzled Past**

**Chapter 2**

**Through his eyes**

I grab my bags from the baggage claim as I step out of the gates. Being gone for six years sucked. I've missed all my buddies, the few days we spent together felt more like a few weeks. I'm glad to be coming back. I remember the day I left as if it were yesterday.

_**Flashback**_

_The gang had said their goodbyes and I was headed for the plane. The thought had crossed my mind at least a hundred times. I wanted to tell Yugi how I felt, but, I didn't want Yugi to be brokenhearted as I left. So, I decided to just walk through the gates, silent tears making themselves known as they ran down my cheeks._

_I watched as Yugi ran out of the airport waving so hard, I was beginning to wonder if his arm would fall off right there. 'Goodbye Yugi, I...' I sighed and waved back to Yugi, pressing my hand against the glass 'I'll miss you.'_

_**End Flashback**_

I could never get the courage to tell Yugi how I felt. I hope he's okay, and still waiting for me. I haven't spoke to him in four years. I ended up being to busy with senior year in Egypt, then I took over grandpa's company, since no one else would. Of course, I got help from my cousin Odion, but even Odion couldn't slow my busy schedule down. Don't get me wrong, I appreciate everything Odion did and still does, he was always loyally by my side, and willing to help with anything.

I finally saved up enough money to be able to retire at the age of twenty-one. Not that I did retire, I'd just gave Odion the company for a bit while I headed out of town. Odion needed money too, and he was a great man, he deserved all things great.

So, I packed up some things, said goodbye to my family, and I hopped on the first plane out of Cairo, Egypt. Now, here I stand, in the airport that I left through six years ago. I sigh as I pick up my bags and head towards a hotel in town. I had my hoodie's hood on my head and sunglasses over my eyes as I wheeled my suitcase into the hotel.

I checked in and got my room key before heading up the stairs and to my room on the second floor. Always getting a big suite for business puposes had grown on me, so I walked into the suite, sat my suitcase by the couch, walked into the bedroom, and flopped down on the bed. It felt so good to just lay down for a little bit. It was only Tuesday, I had until Friday to find Yugi and our other friends. But I didn't have the first idea on where to look.

I sigh and roll over, reaching in my back pocket I bring out my wallet and pull out our picture. "I guess I can use this and ask around." My voice had grown deeper over the years, but not so deep that I couldn't keep my voice down. The picture had seen some rough times, especially being a polaroid picture, it was pretty warn. I decide to roll on my side and take a nap, flying sure did take its toll on ya. 'I'll find you, Yugi. Just wait for me' was my last thought before I fell asleep.

**Me: Okay, and now the next chapter I will finally get to Yami finding Yugi for real. :) I have wrote, and rewrote this story I dunno how many times. I seriously had like 6 chapters written, didn't like how it looked, deleted it, and restarted. :) It has to be just right. :) So, here goes, and I'm trying to think of a really cool way for Yami to find Yugi. I think I've got an idea, but, I dunno... :/ Hmmm... Idk though. I'll figure it out. :) It will be exciting, and I'm not spoiling anything anymore :) Until next time, and as always *waves* Goodbye guys! :)**


	3. Ch 3: Searching

**Me: Okay, here goes, chapter 3. I'm not sure how long of a chapter this will be, but sit back, relax, and enjoy the read. :) Just remember, I do not own YGO or anything pertaining to YGO :)**

**Puzzled Past**

**Chapter 3**

**Searching**

Yami sighed as once again he was let down. Either Yugi disappeared from the face of the Earth, or he was damn hermit. Then again, Yami could be asking wrong. He thought again about what he said and facepalmed "Oh you idiot, you've been asking the wrong thing." Instead of asking if they'd seen the boy, Yami instead was telling them he'd seen the boy. No wonder he got so many funny looks. "Wow I'm terrible."

Yami hung his head and walked down the street. This was getting him nowhere. He stopped and leaned against a wall, looking up to the sky as defeat sank in. "Man, I'm never gonna find him. It'll take a freakin miracle now." Yami slid down the wall and placed his arms on his knees which were drawn up close. His hands hung limply between his legs as he stared off into space.

Yami sat and watched people walking by, thinking of a new way to locate Yugi. Right now, his only choice was to walk around and look for him. Unfortunately that didn't seem like a likely thing to do considering how big of a town Domino was. Well, it's not like Domino was huge or anything, it's just, well, it had a lot of buildings in it.

Yami's shoulders sagged and he hung his head, this was so hopeless. "'Ey! Put my buddy down!" Yami heard a familiar yet not so familiar voice yell.

"Shut the hell up" another voice spat. Yami heard skin hit skin and a loud thump.

His eyes widened and he got up and snuck to the corner. He peered around the corner, and into the alley. In the alley a big burly man was holding a smaller figure against the wall by the throat. A blonde haired man laid on the ground, still in a daze from the hit. Yami's eyes narrowed as he focused in on the smaller figure. His eyebrows furrowed and a frown appeared on his face, his features twisted into one of anger. "Hey dipshit!" Yami growled and walked around the corner, causing the man to look at him. "Put. Him. Down."

"And who the hell do you think you are?!" The man snarled.

"The name's Sennen. And you're soon to be mud!" Yami yelled as he ran forward. He gave one hard shove and the man stumbled back dropping the dazed smaller form on the ground. Yami didn't stop to check on the smaller form though, instead he continued forward after the man. "There's one thing you don't do, and that's fuck with my friends." Yami lunged forward and punched the man in the face. "This is for Joey!" Yami yelled. "And this, this is for Yugi!" Yami growled as his foot made contact with the man's face, causing him to topple over on the ground, out cold.

Yami spit on him and turned to walk back over and check on his friends. He croutched down next to Yugi and looked over at Joey. "You okay Joey?"

"Uhh" Joey groaned as he sat up, his right hand on his head "Yeah, I'm okay."

"Good." Yami turned back toward Yugi and gently tapped the side of his face. "Yugi? Hey? Are you okay?"

Yugi moaned and coughed a couple times as his eyes fluttered open slowly. "Y-Yami?"

Yami nodded "Yeah, it's me."

Tears flowed out of Yugi's eyes and he leaned forward and wrapped Yami up in a hug. "I've never been so happy to see someone in my whole life" Yugi sobbed into Yami's shoulder.

Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi "C'mon, let's get you home."

"Don't leave me" Yugi whimpered.

"I'm not goin anywhere" Yami said picking Yugi up off the ground. "Joey, can you take me to Yugi's place?"

"Yeah, c'mon I'll show ya." Joey led Yami out of the alley and they walked down a few side streets until they came to an opening from all of the bigger buildings. A small game shop sat in front of Yami with the word Kame on the front of it. "Dis is it. Yug should have the key. I'm headed back to Seto, I'll let everyone know your in town and we'll catch up with ya tomorrow."

"Um Joey. Can I ask you a quick question?"

"Go fer it."

"Could you and Seto head back to the hotel sometime and get my stuff for me?"

"Sure."

"Thanks. The card for my room is in my wallet."

Joey reached in Yami's back pocket and pulled out his wallet. Once he opened it a picture fell out. "What's dis?" Joey bent down and picked up the picture that had fallen out. Joey smiled as he stood back up, holding the picture of the group of fourteen and fifteen year olds, packed around each other and grinning like crazy in the Domino airport. "Ya kept it after all these years?"

"Of course. You guys are my best friends, and family. I'd never forget you guys."

Joey clapped Yami on the shoulder "It's good to have ya back Yams."

"It's good to be back Joey." He leaned into Joey as Joey wrapped an arm around him in a brotherly hug. Since his hands were preoccupied holding a now sleeping Yugi, it was all he could do.

"I'll get yer stuff, you take care of Yug. He's missed you more than anyone." Joey looked at Yugi's sleeping face "He says 'e's okay." Joey lowered his voice and shook his head "He's not okay. Not with you gone 'e's not. Take good care of 'im Yami. He loves you a lot more than just a mere best friend. He may not admit it right away, but he will."

Yami smiled at Joey "Thanks Joey. I really am glad to be back here with you guys. I'll see you and the others tomorrow. You sure you're okay to go home?"

"Yeah. Don' worry bout me. I can get a limo if I need ta."

Yami chuckled "Alright. I'm taking Yugi in and laying him down."

"Alrigh'. Catch ya tomorra Yami!" Joey put Yami's wallet back in his back pocket and walked away with the hotel key.

"Bye Joey." Yami walked up to the game shop door. He found the key in Yugi's front pocket, unfortunately it took a minute with his arm under Yugi's knees. Luckily for Yami there was a clip attached to Yugi's keys that was clipped to one of his belt loops. Yami undid the clip from the belt loop and pulled out the keys. He tried a few different keys until he finally found the right one. "Okay" Yami said, mostly to himself "Let's get you laid down."

Yami had no clue where to go in the shop that doubled as a house. So, he just started walking around. He found a kitchen, a living room and a set of stairs that must've led up to the bedrooms. Yami walked into the living room and laid Yugi on the couch. Or, at least he would've, if Yugi didn't have a death grip around his neck. "Yugi, you've gotta let go" Yami said quietly.

"Don't leave" Yugi whined.

"I'm not leaving" Yami whispered "I'm gonna take care of you."

"You promise?" Yugi asked pulling away from Yami to look in his eyes.

Yami's heart melted at the sight of the sparkling amethyst eyes, sparkling with unshed tears. "I promise."

Yugi sighed and let go, laying back on the arm of the couch. Yami croutched down beside the couch and put his hand on the side of Yugi's face. "I'm gonna get some ice for your eye."

"Okay" Yugi said, his voice low.

Yami smiled at Yugi and stood to go get some ice from the kitchen. He walked in the kitchen, opened the freezer, and grabbed a bag of frozen peas when he wasn't able to find an ice pack. Walking back into the living room Yami saw Yugi trying to sit up on the couch. He walked over to him and helped him sit up, placing the peas, wrapped in a towel, on the side of Yugi's face, over his eye. "You should really be resting" Yami said quietly sitting on his knees in front of Yugi.

"I don't wanna fall asleep. What if you're gone when I wake up" Yugi's voice softened the further he got in his sentence, tears welling up in his eyes.

"Yugi, I'm not going anywhere. I've finally found you again. And I'm not leaving you."

"R-Really?"

"Really" Yami smiled and wiped away a tear that slid down Yugi's cheek.

"Y-Yami?"

"Hm?"

"W-Will... Will you c-cuddle with me?" Yugi asked a light pink blush going over his cheeks.

Yami smiled, his tanned skin hiding his light pink blush "Uh, s-sure..."

"We won't both fit here on the couch so c'mon." Yugi led Yami up the stairs, Yami catching him every time he would stumble, and to his room. Once there Yugi kicked off his shoes and laid down in bed, patting the spot beside him for Yami to join him.

Yami kicked his shoes off and crawled in bed letting Yugi get comfortable by snuggling into his chest. Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's ribs and tucked his head under Yami's chin, putting his right leg between Yami's legs. Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi's shoulders, holding him against him while he rested. "Okay Yugi, now get some rest."

"Okay. Don't let go."

"I won't. I'm right here."

"Okay." Yugi yawned, he was resting his head on the bag of frozen peas as he lay there. Yami couldn't help but drift off too, the long day of searching, the fight, worrying about Yugi, it had begun to take it's toll on him, and he was to tired to do anything about it. The two of them fell asleep, wrapped around each other.

* * *

"Yami's back?!" The group of friends exclaimed all at once.

"Yeah" Joey chuckled.

"We've gotta go see him!" Duke cheered.

"_NOT_. Right. Now." Joey said. "Listen, guys, Yami is taking care of Yug. Ushio got ahold of him again, and right now, Yugi needs time with Yami."

"I'm glad he's okay" Ryou said a worried look on his face.

"Tomorrow mornin' we'll go to the hotel, get Yami's stuff, check 'im outta the hotel, an' then go see the two of 'em. Hopefully by then Yug's recovered a lil' bit."

"I hope so" Ryou sighed "his birthday is Friday for pete's sake."

"I know. But, I have a feelin' he'll be okay. He's got 'is boy back now."

"Yeah. And now he'll smile again, like he used to. Not the fake ones hes been putting on."

"Right. Let's get some rest, and we'll get started tomorrow."

"Okay" the group agreed as they walked out of the house and back to their own homes.

**Me: Okay, I put them to bed, because I'm fixing to fall asleep myself :) Goodnight everyone, I wish you all sweet dreams :) I'm headed to bed, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Review if you'd like, if you don't wanna, then don't :) I just like hearing from you guys is all :) I do pay attention to my reviews, if I do not get back to you right away, I'm sorry, I have a life too :) Just a busy person :) If I seem a little rude in my responses to your reviews, I am SO SO ****_SO_**** sorry. Half the time I don't realize what I said back until I've already sent it XD I can assure you though, I'm just trying to answer questions... Anyway! Until next time *waves* Goodbye, and goodnight! :)**


	4. Ch 4: Old Times

**Me: Okay, here's chapter 4. Let's hope this time, this story stays this way and I can stay on the roll I've been on. Trust me, this version is at least ten times better than where I started at. Anyway! Here goes, chapter 4 of Puzzled Past! :) I feel like a t.v. host XD If you haven't done so already, go to my profile and add me on facebook ^^ I'll be there to answer questions, or just chat if you would like. I'll also be posting there about any upcoming updates, or giving teasers for upcoming chapters! :) I'll let you know of stories coming up, and let you know what they'll be about. So keep an eye out! ^^ Anyway I do not own YGO or anything pertaining to YGO :)**

**Puzzled Past**

**Chapter 4**

**Old Times**

Seto leaned against the doorframe to Yugi's bedroom, the rest of their group gathered behind him. Smiles were on everyone's faces as they looked at the two cuddled up in Yugi's bed.

Yugi was cuddled into Yami's chest, his arms wrapped around Yami's ribs for dear life, and his right leg between Yami's legs. Yami had his arms wrapped around Yugi's shoulders and his chin was resting on Yugi's head. Both were sleeping and looked very comfortable.

As if sensing the others in the room Yami suddenly sat up in bed, his eyes wide and alert. He blinked away the sleep and noticed the group of friends in the doorway. "What are you guys - ahh!" Yami yelped as Yugi pulled him back down to cuddle.

Yugi peeked one of his eyes open and noticed Yami glaring at him playfully. "What?" He asked sleepily.

"I was talking to our friends" Yami half whispered half growled.

Yugi blinked his eyes open looking at Yami curiously. Yami jerked his head in the direction of the door. Yugi looked towards the door, his eyes widening a little when he noticed their friends standing there. "Morning" Yugi greeted.

"Mornin' Yug'" Joey said smirking "How ya feelin'?"

"I'm fine. Nothing happened, wipe that smirk off your face."

Joey chuckled while the two on the bed blushed a light pink, causing the others to chuckle along with him. "Nice to see you guys are all still a bunch of ASSHOLES!" Yami said chuckling.

The friends walked down to the living room Marik and Malik leading the way with Yami and Yugi following everyone down. "We brought your stuff here Yami" Seto said as they reached the bottom of the steps.

"Thanks" Yami said as they continued towards the living room. Yugi sat in a chair and Yami sat on the arm as everyone else grabbed a seat around the room.

"So, Yami, it's been six years dude! Where the hell have you been?" Duke asked as they all took their seats.

"Well, I would've been back sooner. Pops and dad gave me the money to come back, but I didn't want to take their money. They needed it, and I wanted to make money on my own. So, I took over grandpa's company a-"

"You took over that tiny ass, going nowhere company?!" Seto practically yelled looking at Yami in disbelief.

"Before you go off ranting and raving about what a piece of shit this company is, I want you to know that it went from a hundreds dollar company to a billion dollar company after I took over. So sit over there and shut up."

"Are you fucking serious?!"

"Serious as a heart attack."

"So who's runni-"

"Shh. I'm getting to all that." Yami said looking at Seto "Anyway! I took over grandpa's company, turned it into the billion dollar company it is now. Raised enough money that my great great great great GREAT grandchildren will never have to work a day in their lives. Then, I went home, packed up a few things, and I got on a plane to come here. I left Odion in charge of the company while I'm away, he'll probably be calling later because he has a business meeting later today. With the time difference he should be calling innn..." Yami pulled his phone from his pocket and looked at it "In about two hours."

"So you left Odion in charge of the company? Can he run it?"

"Odion has been by my side since I took over the company, so yes, he is able to take care of the company. I trust him with it and he knows what to do."

"Wow. So what else is goin' on?" Joey asked.

"Well, I have a little sister."

"WHAT?!" The whole group yelled causing Yami's eyes to widen as the whole group shared shocked expressions.

Yami blinked a few times, recovering from the mini heart attack he had at the yell from the others. "Okay one, you all need to calm the fuck down."

Everyone relaxed and let out a few chuckles "Sorry. Heba got another serrogate?" Seto asked raising a brow.

Yami chuckled "Uh no. No serrogate was used this time. Uh, Pops _had_ her."

"Really?"

"Yep." Yami pulled out his phone and started sliding his finger across it. He stopped on a picture of a little girl, she was short and sand dunes were in the back. A bright, pearly white smile was plastered on her face, forcing her blue, tinted red, eyes to a squint. She had bangs that went down to her nose parted to either side of her face, the left half was blonde while the right half was red. The remainder of her hair was ebony black and hung down to her small shoulders with blue tips that had a small amount of pink at the bottoms of them. Her skin was sun kissed to that beautiful Egyptian tan, and a purple dress was covering her tiny body. "Atellie Anam Sennen, five years old" Yami said as he handed the phone to Yugi for it to be passed around.

"Anam?" Seto asked as Yugi passed him the phone.

"Mana backwards. Pops said that if they had a girl they'd name it after aunt Mana."

"Ah, I see. She's adorable."

"She loooves the color purple. If she were to meet Yugi she'd want to pop his eyes out and keep them forever."

Yugi chuckled at the thought of a five year old walking up to him saying she was going to pop his eyes out because they were purple. "She's so cute" Yugi said smiling at Yami.

"She's rotten too, don't let her adorable looks fool ya. She is able to manipulate everyone to get what she wants. That adorable crooked smile of hers will get her just about anything." Yami grabbed his phone as Ryou handed it back to him. Just as he was about to lock it back a phone call came through. Yami's eyebrows furrowed as he answered it "Hello?" Yami pulled the phone away from his ear and hit a couple buttons. A little girl appeared on screen and everyone was able to hear her. "Now what did you say Atellie?"

"Wh-Whew-we a-aw-we y-yo-ou" the little girl sobbed, tears running down her face.

"'Tellie stop crying. I told you I was leaving."

"N-No! Y-Yo-ou co-ome ba-bact w-wi-ght n-no-w!" She yelled back.

"Where is pop pop and dadda?"

"Don wowwy bout it!" She yelled.

"Atellie! Go get pop pop now!"

"No!"

"Fine, I'm hanging up then."

"Noo" she cried.

"Then go get pop pop or dadda!"

Her lips jutted out in a pout as she started walking forward. "Hi Atellie. What's the matter baby?" Yami heard Heba ask.

Atellie threw the phone at Heba "Hewe, bubby tupid!" She screeched as she stomped away.

Yami sighed and shook his head. "What the hell was that about?" Heba wondered aloud.

"Pick up the phone pops!" Yami yelled.

Heba picked the phone up and turned it around facing him "OH, hi Yami!"

Yami's face dropped as he sweatdropped at his pop's cluelessness. "Pops... You're an idiot."

"Did you piss Atellie off?"

"That was not my fault. I didn't even do anything. She called me crying and I told her to get one of you guys and she said no so I threatened to hang up. Then she brought you the phone and walked away pouting."

Heba sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose "Yeah, she's pretty pissed off that you left."

"She'll get over it. She can come visit sometime."

"I've told her that Yami, but she won't listen to me."

"You talking to Yami?" Yami heard Atem ask.

"Hey dad."

"Hey bud" Atem said smiling as he came into view "You find everyone?"

Yami turned his phone "I found them."

Atem and Heba waved at everyone "Hi Yugi, we hear it's your birthday Friday" Heba said smiling happily at Yugi.

Yugi smiled back "Yep."

"The big twenty-one. Don't get to out of control, and keep Yami in line."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"

"We were around for your twenty-first birthday Yami. So don't even act like you're innocent."

"I'll admit, I got a little crazy on my birthday" Yami chuckled.

"A LITTLE?!"

"Okay... A lot. But still. I'll be more in control this time. It's only Wednesday, so I'm good."

"Don't you dare get Yugi into trouble on his birthday" Heba scolded.

"Pops, I'm not going to get Yugi in trouble."

"Don't make me fly there and beat your ass."

"Relax. I'll be fine."

"Yeah, I heard that on your birthday before your father and I had to drag you out of a bar because you beat the hell out of some guy."

"That guy pissed me off! He shouldn't have been calling you guys fags or calling me names. He was saying fags were disgusting and all different kinds of things. He gave me no choice but to beat the fuck out of him."

"And you almost went to jail Yami Sennen!"

"But I didn't. So it's okay."

Heba sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Just behave yourself. Don't make me come back to Japan to bail you out of jail. Because when I get there you will see hell."

"And then everything will go black as you knock my ass out" Yami added on with a smirk.

"Yes. Now stop making my baby cry or I'll come there now and knock your ass out."

"I didn't make her cry. She called me crying!"

"Well. She misses you."

"You are so suckered into that little five year old's tricks."

"Yes. He is" Atem agreed, earning him a glare from Heba. Atem smiled sheepishly and sweatdropped. "Well, gotta go now. Bye Yami! Love you!" Atem yelled as he disappeared quickly from view.

Yami chuckled "Bye dad!"

Heba stared after Atem. "Now, if you'll excuse me, your father is getting a punishment. Behave!"

"I will pops."

"Okay. Goodbye! Love you!"

"Bye! Tell 'Tellers I'm sorry and that I love her!"

"I will!" Heba said as he stood from the chair he sat in. He hung up the phone as he started to walk off in an unknown direction.

Yami sighed as he hung up the phone. "Great, I have a very manipulative five year old angry at me. Yep, I'm going to get it the next time I see her."

Yugi giggled "Holds a grudge?"

"A very big grudge" Yami said nodding.

"She may pop out your eyes in her rage Yami" Yugi chuckled.

Yami chuckled "Yeah, probably."

**Meanwhile**

**In Egypt**

Atem had a pout on his face as he dragged his blanket and pillow out to the couch. "Aw man" he muttered as he tossed his pillow on the couch and laid down.

"That'll teach you to take your son's side" Heba said matter-of-factly.

Atem sighed and covered his head with the blanket, hoping to drowned out his husband.

**Me: Lol had to end it with that. Sorry Atem! :) and once again, it is time for bed. I get one chapter done a day, so I'm making good progress. So, I hope you guys are enjoying the stories, I'm going to try not to get writer's block and run into stumps :) We'll see how that goes. Until next time, Goodbye! *waves* :)**


	5. Ch 5: A New Friend

**Me: Okay, so, I'm going to try to work while I'm sick so I don't get behind. If something is not spelled right, it's because wordpad doesn't have a freaking spell checker and my damn copy and paste isn't working. So, just deal with it :) Anyway, here goes chapter 5 to Puzzled Past. I'm wingin this one lol! FDI is the next one I'm working on. I'd like to get Puzzled Past updated once before I continue on with FDI though XD Anyway, chapter 5 here goes!**

**Yami: And Nickey doesn't own YGO or anything pertaining to YGO :)**

**Me: Thx Yami :)**

**Puzzled Past**

**Chapter 5**

**A New Friend**

Yami and Yugi were walking down the sidewalk in no general direction. They had decided to take a stroll after their friends had left. Their hands kept brushing against one another as they walked side by side. Yami sighed which caused Yugi to look at him.

"What's wrong?"

"I just thought it would be different."

Yugi stopped walking causing Yami to stop and turn to look at him. "Wh-What do you mean?"

"I thought you guys would've changed. That you'd all have someone and moved on with your lives."

Yugi stepped forward and looked up at Yami "So you thought that we would forget about you and move on with our lives?"

"Yeah."

"We would never do that Yami. Seto has Joey, Marik has Malik, Ryou has Bakura, Duke has Mai, and Tristan has Serenity."

"What about you?"

Yugi smiled sadly and shook his head. He couldn't tell Yami how he felt, he was still afraid. Yami brought his hands to either side of Yugi's face, tilting it up so Yugi would look at him. Yami smiled, his eyelids lowered, and love in his eyes. "So be with me" Yami said quietly.

Yugi's eyes widened "Wh-What?"

Yami chuckled "Be with me."

"Y-You mean that?"

"Of course I mean that. Be with me, Yugi. Be mine."

Yugi smiled, tears in the corners of his eyes "Okay."

Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's ribs in a loving embrace. Yami embraced him right back, wrapping his arms around Yugi's shoulders. Yami placed a soft kiss on Yugi's forehead. They pulled away from the embrace and held hands as they continued to walk down the sidewalk. Both of them happy that the other finally knew of their feelings.

Walking down the sidewalk they ran into animal control. The man was cursing because he couldn't catch whatever he was after. A kitten came running out of the alley the man had disappeared into, climbed up Yugi's leg and into his arms. The kitten tucked its head into Yugi's elbow, silently pleading for him to not let the scary man take it. Yugi turned to Yami, a silent question to keep the kitten.

Yami's eyes softened and he nodded "Okay."

Yugi smiled as he held the kitten close to him. They heard a yelp from the alley and the kitten jumped from its position in Yugi's arms, running towards the alley. They heard hissing and the man yelling in pain, cursing the cat that was now latched onto his face.

Yami and Yugi exchanged glances before taking off down the alley. The kitten from earlier was now standing protectively in front of a cardboard box. "I do not get paid enough for this" the man grumbled.

Yugi turned to Yami as the man approached the kitten. Yami sighed and approached the man "Excuse me."

The man stopped where he was "Yeah?"

"Mind if we take these guys?"

"Buddy, if you can catch them, then be my guest."

"Thank you. Yugi, grab the kitten."

Yugi walked over and picked up the kitten which was all to happy to be held by Yugi. Yami bent down to see what the kitten had been protecting. He was surprised to find a pup that couldn't have been more than eight weeks old. He picked up the pup, thanked the man and the two of them walked away with the two pets.

They stopped by the pet store on their way back to Yugi's house. They grabbed litter, a litter box, and canned cat food for the tiny kitten, with a pink bell collar, after discovering the kitten was female. They got some toys for both the kitten and the pup, some canned dog food, and a red collar for the male pup.

"You realize these two are going in the bathroom until they are potty trained right?" Yami asked as they continued to walk down the sidewalk. Yami was carrying all the bags while Yugi carried the two pets.

Yugi glanced at Yami and smiled "I realize that."

"Good, because I don't want to step in dog poop."

Yugi giggled "Wouldn't want that to happen" he said dramatically.

Yami glared playfully at him "You are such an ass."

"I've been told that" Yugi said shrugging, causing Yami to chuckle.

"Glad to know I'm not the only one that thinks so."

Yugi punched Yami in the side playfully. They walked the rest of the way to Yugi's house in a comfortable silence. The kitten purring happily curled up next to the puppy in Yugi's arms. Yugi unlocked the door and let Yami in. Yami sat up everything in the bathroom and got the two of them fed. It took the puppy a little longer to eat, but he got it eventually.

The kitten was tan with dark brown spots on her right ear, her left eye, down her back to the tip of her tail and toes. The puppy was black and very wrinkly. "Yami, what kind of dog do you think the puppy is?"

Yami took the puppy from Yugi and inspected it. "Judging by how wrinkly it is, I'd say it's a shar pei. But it could be a shar pei mix."

"His wrinkles are cute."

Yami chuckled "He's definantly cute. You know, they're going to need names."

Yugi thought for a minute "Um, I dunno what to name them" he said sheepishly.

"Oh my Ra" Yami said facepalming and shaking his head.

"Wait! Ra is an Egyptian god right?"

"Yeah, he's the Egyptian sun god."

"What other gods and goddesses were there that we can name them after?"

"You want to name them after Egyptian gods and goddesses?"

"Yeah. It'd be cute."

Yami sweat dropped "Theres two that may fit them. Bastet was the goddess of cats, Lower Egypt, the sun and the moon. We can name the kitten Bast after Bastet. Anubis was a dog headed god, protector of the dead and embalming. We can name the pup Anubis."

"Sounds good to me."

"Good. Now let's let them sleep, they need to rest."

Yami laid the puppy down next to the kitten and walked out of the bathroom, leaving the light on so they could see to go to the bathroom.

Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist as they walked out of the bathroom. Yugi turned to face him, a smile on his face. "What are you up to Mr. Sennen?"

Yami chuckled "I'm not up to anything. I just missed you so much." Yami pulled Yugi into a tight, loving embrace.

Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's neck, snuggling into the embrace "I missed you too."

"I was so bored in Egypt. I would've been back sooner, but I wanted to make sure I could take care of myself."

"I understand." Yugi pulled back enough to look Yami in the eyes "But if you ever do that again I'm going to choke you" he playfully put his hands up to Yami's neck, pretending to choke him.

Yami chuckled and put his forehead against Yugi's "I don't plan on doing that again."

"Good" Yugi smiled as he rubbed his nose against Yami's.

"C'mon, let's go out for dinner. My treat."

"Okay" Yugi turned and grabbed Yami's hand. The two of them walked down the stairs and out the front door, headed towards a restraunt for dinner.

The puppy and kitten were curled up together in the bathroom. Their bellies were full, they were warm, and finally off the street. The kitten purred in happiness and the puppy barked quietly as he dreamed.

**Me: Aaand that's where I'm ending it :) I'm starting to get better, hopefully I don't get worse XD I've been sleeping an awful lot, so I'm a bit groggy. Sorry if anything is mispelled, or something doesn't make sense. Just ask me if it's confusing, I'll be glad to clearify :) Until next time and as always *waves* Goodbye! ^_^**


End file.
